A wireless local area network (WLAN) may be formed by one or more access points (APs) that provide a shared wireless communication medium for use by a number of client devices or stations (STAs). The STAs and AP(s) may exchange data and other information by transmitting frames to each other. These frames may include, for example, data frames, management frames, action frames, and control frames. To improve efficiency of the wireless medium, the IEEE 802.11 standards allow a plurality of frames to be aggregated together and then transmitted as a single aggregated frame. For example, a wireless device may aggregate a plurality of data frames into an aggregated data frame, and then transmit the aggregated data frame to another wireless device. Although control frames may be aggregated together using the format defined for aggregating data frames, aggregating control frames in this manner may be inefficient. Thus, it would be desirable to aggregate a plurality of control frames in a manner that achieves a more efficient use of the shared wireless medium.